Sayla
dan dalam " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Ahli Sihir Gelap |previous occupation= |team=Pintu Sembilan Demon |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Tartarus |status=Aktif |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Macro |weapons= |manga debut=Bab 356 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Sayla (セイラ Seira) merupakan seorang ahli daripada Persatuan Gelap iaitu Tartarus dan juga salah seorang ahli kepada Pintu Sembilan Demon.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 356, M/s 29 Penampilan Penampilan Sayla merupakan seorang wanita, dengan ciri yang paling ketara dia mempunyai dua tanduk besar menonjol dari sisi kepalanya dan ke atas. Atas kepalanya adalah sehelai kain yang memisahkan rambutnya, membingkaikan poni beliau dari rambutnya di bawah ikatan kain. Dipakai apabila dahinya merupakan simbol kecil bulat dengan satu titik kecil di bahagian dalam dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa titik di sekeliling bahagian atas. Di lehernya terikat tali berwarna kecil. Pakaian Sayla terdiri daripada kimono bercetak harimau yang terang, mempunyai tanda hiasan pada bahunya. Kimono ini dibalut di sekeliling torso beliau dengan reben hiasan yang tebal, yang mengikat di belakang beliau dan pakaian beliau ini dilengkapi dengan sarung kaki paha tinggi yang mendedahkan tumit dan jari kaki beliau.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 363, M/s 8 Synopsis Tartarus arc At the behest of her Guild Master, Sayla gathers with the other members of Nine Demon Gates at their Guild headquarters. Upon the arrival of Silver and Kyouka, but noting the absence of two of their members, the group moves to show the humans the power of the underworld as brought forth by the Nine Demon Gates.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 356, M/s 28-29 Menyatakan misi mereka untuk membunuh Majlis Magik, ahli bernama Ezel menyatakan hasrat beliau untuk Kyouka untuk membolehkan dia untuk menjadi seterusnya untuk berbuat demikian. Mendengar ini, Sayla memberitahu bahawa terdapat susunan yang betul di mana perkara yang perlu dilakukan.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 357, M/s 2-3 Sayla kemudian mengetuai dan menyertai pemburuan Ahli Majlis Magik dan sudah pun berada di rumah Yuuri. Selepas mengambil alih kawalan badan Yuuri untuk memusnahkan Lakrima dalam pelukan Lisanna, sambil mengeluh, Sayla mengaku dirinya yang menjangkakan Sumpahan khas itu berfungsi dengan baik adalah satu kesilapan , sementara membaca buku di tangannya. Apabila ditanya oleh Elfman dan Lisanna untuk mendedahkan motifnya, Sayla hanya berjalan perlahan dan menyatakan bahawa dia sekadar membantu Yuuri sampai ke pintu-pintu neraka. Selepas itu, dia mengulas bagaimana tidak serasi cerita-cerita ditulis manusia adalah untuk Demon, mengambil kawalan badan Elfman pada masa yang sama; memaksanya untuk mencekik Lisanna. Elfman memintanya untuk berhenti sambil Sayla memberitahunya bahawa dalam cerita Demon, tidak ada perkara seperti belas kasihan.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 363, M/s 6-11 thumb|left|Syala yang gembira dengan kerjanya Semasa dia terus memaksa Elfman dalam membahayakan kakaknya, Ahli Sihir Fairy Tail sambil menangis meminta-minta dia berhenti. Mendengar permintaannya, Sayla mencatatkan bahawa apabila manusia meminta kepada Demon untuk sesuatu, ia hanya apabila mereka menjual jiwa mereka kepada mereka, menyebabkan dia menyiasat tentang sama ada itu adalah apa yang Elfman lakukan.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 364, M/s 15-16 Sumpahan dan Kelebihan Macro: Sumpahan ini membolehkan Sayla mengawal sepenuhnya tubuh mangsa beliau dan memanipulasi mereka seolah-olah dia telah memberi "perintah". Beliau telah menunjukkan keupayaan untuk mengawal kedua-dua mayat dan manusia hidup, walaupun dia menyatakan dirinya bahawa mayat terdedah kepada Sumpahan beliau tidak berfungsi dengan baik.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 363, M/s 10Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 363, M/s 7 Kata-kata *(Kepada diriya) ''"Cerita yang dituis oleh manusia sangat membosankan. Saya akan mencipta cerita baru, cerita yang ditulis oleh Demon."''Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 363, M/s 13 *(Kepada Elfman Strauss dan Lisanna Strauss) ''"Dalam kisah Demon... perkataan belas kasihan tidak wujud."''Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 363, M/s 15 *(Kepada Fairy Tail melalui Elfman Strauss) ''"Fairy perlu dipecahbelahkan dari luar dan dalam, betul tak?"''Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 367, M/s 20 Rujukan Navigasi